Akatsuki
by Unlimited Blade Works
Summary: Naruto, Kushina, Mystogan and Wendy. The four mysterious mages that formed the organization Akatsuki. Running from their pasts and more than a few other things will the members of Akatsuki achieve their dreams or will the world crush them. More over what happens when things best left burred start catching up with them, this isn't a fight to protect, it's a fight to survive.


**Akatsuki**

**Chapter One- Welcome To The World**

Authors Note-

So around a week and a half ago I sat down and tried to get my old portable hard drive working. I still have no idea what prompted this as it hadn't worked for the last four months but I digress. On that hard drive I found an old almost finished draft for a Fairy Tail and Naruto crossover, this isn't that story.

I went back and re-read over it, oh I liked the premise enough. Naruto transported to Earth Land the night of the sealing, becomes the lightning dragon slayer, has some adventures. Goes back to his home dimension meets his still alive parents and twin, dimension hops between Earth Land and the Elemental Nations and has a grand old time. Then I stopped, lightning dragon slayer, how many times had that been done already? Answer a lot so I started looking around, what other awesome magic did Fairy Tail offer that was as awesome as dragon slayer but never used.

God Slayer came to mind first but I discarded it as lets face it, God Slayer is more or less Dragon Slayer with a more fancy title, so that one went in the bin as well. Then I went and read a few more Naruto X Fairy Tail crossovers, they either have Naruto learn dragon slayer or simply rely on his ninja skills. After spending awhile virtually living on Fairy Tail Wiki I found my magic and it gave me a brand new story line.

So please read and enjoy, it might start a little slow but I can assure you. As far as Naruto X Fairy Tail crossovers go, no one has done a story like this before, plot wise anyway. At any rate pairing is open so please feel free to give ideas but I wont do Mirajane, sorry but she just does not interest me enough to write her as a romantic interest.

As per normal my grammar sucks so be aware I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail, now that the boring parts out of the way lets get on with the show!.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

STORY START-

Another bandit slammed into the floor, Naruto yawned, dear god this was pathetic. He saw three more running at him from his left hand side, Naruto's hand blurred as it raced through seals. **"Amaterasu Formula 28" **Several blue rings fazed into existence in front of the bored blond, right before making the area around the bandit's explode. He sighed again, god this was boring, and really couldn't they at least try to put up a fight?

The fifteen year old blond yawned as he watched the burned, but still alive, bandits fall. This job was not worth 100 000 Jewls, he was bored as hell. There were so many other job's he could have taken, subdue monsters, hunt for chemical reagents, subdue thieves, hell there was even that one that asked for a male hooker. They all paid out 100 000 when complete, but no, Naruto had to go for the closest one, uh he really should have taken that monster hunt. Then at least he wouldn't be bored out of his mind. Still after that last one maybe he was better off staying away from monster hunter jobs.

Naruto side stepped the bandit that tried to attack him from behind and buried his elbow his sternum, before sweeping the man's feet and planting his heel on his face. Naruto didn't bat an eye lash as he took down the thug. The blond rolled his neck and looked around, only three left, he would say that there wasn't much of a challenge left, but honestly the whole exercise of crushing this bandit camp hadn't exactly been difficult. The blond walked forward ignoring the sounds of pain from the downed men around him.

The bandit's watched the figure close, he was somewhat tall at around 163cm, blond hair and blue eyes, the rest of the boy was obscured by a black cloak covered by red clouds. "So you idiots going to surrender peacefully or am I going to have to hurt you?" Naruto asked, he really didn't care either way, but hell it couldn't hurt to ask. The three answered his question by charging, the fifteen year old sighed, why did he always get the dumb ones? Why couldn't it be Kushina or Mystogan that had this problem, why him? Naruto waited as the three got closer yawning, the blond made a few quick gestures with his hand. **"Amaterasu formula 37" **he intoned. Three ocean blue magic circles materialising around the three shocked bandits. Naruto smiled, and the three swore they could see the spectre of the shinigami behind the blond. "Explode" Naruto said simply and the formula did just that, though it did keep the blast within the confines of the magic circles.

Naruto walked forward to the three charred mercenaries and yawned lazily. "Who the hell are you?" one of them asked and Naruto's eyebrow raised.

"Oh your still conscious, didn't see that coming." The blond admitted, yawning again, he really did need to stop that; he was starting to feel like Shikamaru. "Well I thought the cloak would have given me away but since you asked so nicely my names, actually you know what you don't need to know, as for who I work for. I'm a member of the Akatsuki, now goodnight." The blond finished before dropping his heel into the bandits face and walking back towards town, he did have a reward to pick up after all.

**XXX**

Naruto smiled as he counted his money on the train back to Clover. It was good to be going home for the first time in three weeks. He couldn't wait to see Wendy and Kushina again, he did want to see Jellal or Mystogan or whatever the hell the guy was calling himself now. But Naruto was a bit of a realist and the fact of the matter was that Jellal was out most of the time. Whether he was closing Anima or taking requests for money Naruto honestly didn't know, but the blue haired kid wasn't around often. That really was too bad by Naruto's standards too, he enjoyed talking with Jellal, oh Naruto did call him Mystogan in public settings but inside their home he saw no such reason to do so.

Akatsuki was less an organisation and more a make-shift family for people that didn't have anyone. It started when Kushina found him, he was a little brat at the time but then again so was she, he was only ten to Kushina's twelve. They had both signed up to do a free mission or job, depending on whom you asked. Free missions were missions/job's that were open to anyone not just guild mage's. They had both wanted to be part of a group that was hunting a tiger; the problem was there was only one space left. After a rather heated discussion, a term Naruto used loosely when talking about the red head, they had decided to fight and the winner would go on the job. By the time the two of them had reached that decision the man in charge had decided not to take either of them, much to the chagrin of the two mages.

The two dejected children had made their way back to the job board to find work. Where the two of them promptly decided on the same job, again. After going to the interview both were hired on as helpers on a caravan run to Clover town. The trip had taken three weeks and paid a grand total of 50 000 Jewls and both he and Kushina had found they genuinely enjoyed each other's company and decided to work together. Due to some incidents in their pasts, something both of them liked not to talk about, they refrained from joining a guild and simply worked with each other instead.

Their small make-shift family had grown when Naruto had come across Jellal and Wendy when he was on a job. The blue haired kid had come running up to him begging him to take care of Wendy, Naruto had no problem with that, but when he asked Jellal why he had only been told that it would be too dangerous for the girl to continue travelling with him. Naruto had agreed to take care of her but discreetly followed Jallel to find out what was going on. When he saw the Anima Naruto demanded answers and Jallel reluctantly gave them, when he knew everything Naruto invited Jallel to come live with Kushina and himself.

The blue haired boy had been hard to convince at first but eventually relented, the red head had been ecstatic when Naruto told her what had happened. Kushina had always wanted to have a big family after all. As time wore on Naruto saw Wendy as a little sister, Jallel as a brother and Kushina as a slightly overbearing older sister. The four of them did some jobs and got noticed but as they were not part of a guild some people who wanted to hire them found it rather hard to find them. That was when Kushina had an idea, why not form a small organisation so that people could find them easily, not a guild. They simply didn't have the numbers and the paper work to be accepted was horrendous, neither Kushina nor Naruto could be bothered filling it out, hell even Jallel almost fainted when he saw the amount of forms, paperwork? Fuck that.

So they were accepted as a miscellaneous magical organisation by the magic council, not a guild but not just a bunch of freelancers either. They still couldn't accept guild only jobs but they were officially listed on the magic council's data base so they could be easily found by clients. Something that happened quite often; more than once they had even been contracted by guilds to help out when the work load got to heavy. Though both Naruto and Kushina still couldn't stomach the thought of joining one. Slightly odd concepts when one considered that they lived in, or at least near, the town that hosted the annual guild master meeting.

Hell the only guild master Naruto could stand to be around for extended period was Makarov. He had met the old man one year when he came out for the regular meeting, they had gotten along well. The old man had even offered all of Akatsuki a place inside Fairy Tail, something they declined. When the old man asked them why Naruto just told him it had to do with their pasts and the old guild master wisely left it alone, though Makarov did tell them the offer was on the table any time they wanted to take it. The old man still came around once a year for tea and lunch, something all four members of the Akatsuki tried to be there for. As it was always a good time, they didn't really do anything just sat there and swapped stories but it was still quite fun.

Then had come the time they found the Exceed egg's, Naruto was still convinced that god was punishing him for some transgression or another. What else could have had him find Jiraiya's egg after all. Stupid perverted cat, what had he done to deserve that? Still he wouldn't deny that the pervert had his uses, you couldn't find a better information gatherer and apparently he was working on a manuscript for a book, Naruto shuddered to think of what it would contain. Worse still Naruto knew for a fact that he would need to be the one to edit the book as he was willing to bet Mystogan would decline, Kushina would kill Jiraiya for whatever he wrote, and no way in hell was Naruto letting that perverts writing near Wendy. Naruto supposed that he could decline but he was quite certain that Jiraiya would try Wendy if he did, that was not happening. Kushina would kill Jiraiya for asking and then kill Naruto for not stopping him, never mind that he didn't play an active role. One of the thing's Naruto had noticed over the years was that logic never played a great part in Kushina's decision making.

The blond yawned as he walked off the train and out on to the open streets of Clover. It wasn't a large town, more a medium sized one, still that and the fact that it was out of the way was the reason that the four of them had chosen the border town as their home. Kushina's family was never too happy with the fact she left and Naruto's 'family' if you could call it that were not either. Fortunately they still had a low enough profile to avoid notice add to that they could only be reached through the magic council and a series of runes only helped in keeping their respective 'families' from finding them, the fact they didn't use their real names helped. Something both of the members of Akatsuki were quite thankful for, still that was changing quickly. The four of them were becoming more and more well-known and it was only a matter of time before they were figured out, still if they could make it to age eighteen without being found then they were home free. Legally anyway, illegally was a whole other matter, one they were quite concerned about.

In theory they could have joined a guild and been home free at sixteen but their past had stopped them from taking that action prematurely. Still Naruto was investing more and more time in finding other options, he was not finding much, too his displeasure. More importantly Mystogan had brought back news after one of his last job's that some people from Uzu were looking for a woman with red hair, no name was mentioned but it didn't take a genius to figure it out, still it wasn't too bad just yet. Neither Kushina nor he had been connected with Akatsuki so they were safe, for now at least. Naruto yawned again, dammit he was tired, the streets of Clover were relativity deserted, not that it surprised him. It was only four am after all, the blond walked on quickly passing the towns outskirts and heading into the forest.

He quickly found his way through the trees even in the dim gloom of the pre-dawn. It was close to thirty minutes later that he came out into a large clearing. A three story house sitting in the centre of it, smoke puffing out of the houses chimney, no one could call it a simple home as the place practically screamed home and comfort. If the average person was to look at the house and the surrounding forest they would declare it not really that much of a deterrent, especially for people who were trying to hide. The average person would be dead before they reached the homes front door. Naruto shrugged to himself and walked across the grass, before jumping away right as three white magic circles appeared around where he used to be standing. **"Amaterasu Formula 28" **A young voice yelled out, as the circles exploded, Naruto landed safely a few meters away.

The blond looked up and smiled at his 'attacker', the blue haired girl pouted at the fact her trap had been avoided. Before racing through gestures again, Naruto sighed, who did she think taught her those spells? **"Amaterasu Formula 35"** Five white ring's appeared three around him, three cutting off all angles of escape and two directly above him reinforcing the power of the spell.

Naruto smiled, as the formula exploded, Wendy smiled, she got him, she finally got him! The grin on her face faltered when the smoke cleared, standing there unharmed was Naruto, three ocean blue rings circling his body. The blond smiled up at his surrogate little sister, amusement alight in his eyes. **"Amaterasu Formula 43" **The blond stated, Wendy pouted dammit she really thought she had him that time, the sky dragon slayer shrugged and jumped off the roof of the house and ran at the blond tackling him in a hug.

"How have you been Naruto?" Wendy asked, smiling up at her older 'brother', Naruto smiled down at the nine year old.

"I've been good brat, I've been good." Naurto chucked and ruffled her hair, which Wendy pouted at causing Naruto to laugh more. "Your Amaterasu formulas have gotten better." Naruto added unwrapping her arms from his waist as he walked back to the house, the blue haired girl smiled up at him.

"Good I've been practising with Kushi." Wendy stated, Naruto chucked a little, Kushina was a good person to practise her formula's with, the red head was the third best at using the Amaterasu after all, not that it sounded all that impressive in an organisation of four people. Still she had the first fifty formulas down better than anyone but him. The higher formulas though were still giving Kushina trouble, not that it really mattered as her other magic styles more than made up for that deficiency. In fact it was actually something all of the Akatsuki were known for, their use of the Amatersu formulas.

The magic itself was by no means lost but it was extremely difficult to use properly, still it was something they had all learned, even Jallel. At first it had been a little hard, after all the blue haired mage couldn't use natural magic like him. Naruto had managed to find a way around that, he imbued a lacrima with all of the Amaterasu formulas. Then in a combined effort between Kushina, Wendy and himself they had charged it with their magic. The lacrima was placed into a ring, and given to Jallel as a birthday present. All he had to do was make the appropriate gestures and say the name of the formula to use it, a nifty little gift if Naruto didn't say so himself. The blue haired teen had almost had tears in his eyes when he thanked the three of them for the gift, they were just glad he was happy.

Another reason they were so successful was that they all knew more than a few different kinds of magic. Not ridiculous amounts but every member of the Akatsuki could use at least three different kinds of magic, not that they had mastered any of them they simply knew various types so that they could all work more efficiently. Kushina would be a good example the easily angered red head knew no less than five different kinds of magic, though Naruto was forced to admit that she could only use two of them to anywhere near their full potential. Still the very fact Kushina knew that many types of magic was incredible, it always gave Kushina a new trick she could pull to surprise her opponents.

Not that Naruto himself was a slouch at types of magic; the young blond knew six types himself. Though he could only use two of them to more than average levels, the rest were average or even sub-par. Though with his upbringing Naruto knew more of the theoretical aspects of magic then most, including but not limited to wind, fire, sand and darkness magic's along with teleportation. Though the subject of teleportation never really interested the blond he didn't deny its usefulness and he did need to know how to fight against it. Still that was why he and the others spent a lot of time training and refining their magic's, still no one could tell you how to use a lost magic correctly you were kind of on your own with that. So Wendy, Kushina and he were still using a lot of guess work on how to manipulate their more powerful magic's correctly.

The blond shook his head to clear his thoughts, before looking down at Wendy who looked up at him in a confused manner and ruffled her hair. Laughing at her pout the blond opened the front door of the rather large house. It hadn't exactly been an easy build either; Mystogan had to wipe the memories of the builders and council official's that sanctioned it while Naruto had to destroy most of the paper work. Only leaving enough to prove that he had purchased the land and that the building was sanctioned. No point in making it easy for people to find them after all, still didn't change the fact that it was a nightmare to get done.

Naruto walked into the first floor of the three story house, Kushina sat at the kitchen table looking at a scroll. Naruto raised an eye brow, that was not exactly strange behaviour for any member of the Akatsuki but something felt off to him. Kushina's head rose, the seventeen year old was a beautiful woman, a slightly rounded face, stunning violet eyes, a thin hour glass frame. Though Naruto would never admit it, even under pain of death, Jiraiya had rubbed off on him. So Naruto could quite naturally tell that Kushina was nursing a wonderful pair of perky C cups, he quickly averted his eyes. Naruto really didn't feel like being removed from the house via chain airlines, he had seen that happen to Jiraiya enough, and it looked painful. Naruto had no desire to experience that himself, the red head wore casual clothing. A red shirt shirt and black pants, though even they had some red on them, Kushina looked the blond up and down.

"So your back." Kushina said simply, now Naruto knew something was wrong. When one of them came back and Kushina was home she always was in a rush to make sure they were okay and find out what happened on their job. Now she wasn't, something was either wrong or whatever was on that scroll was far more worrying then Naruto had first given it credit for.

"Ksuhina, is something wrong?" Naruto asked, okay so he knew something was wrong he still wasn't quite sure how to broach the subject though. So Naruto figured why not be direct, he knew direct and while it may not always give him the best results, at least he got results.

Kushina nodded, right before she sighed and rubbed her temples. "Yes, something's come up." The red head admitted, Naruto grew concerned and made a continue motion with his hands. "The scroll is from Makarov." That perked Naruto's interest almost immediately; the old man had never sent them a message like that before.

"So it's from the old man that still doesn't explain why you're acting so different." Naruto replied, still looking at his long-time partner intently. Kushina frowned; she didn't like this at all.

"He's asking for the four of us to help out Fairy Tail, there sending a few teams out to find a dark guild called Dark Unicorn. He wants to hire all four of us as extra insurance that they get the job done. Apparently the job is sanctioned by the magic council and each of us will be paid 500 000 apiece for our help." The red head finished, Naruto understood why Kushina was so apprehensive now. On one hand if they helped they could stop members of Fairy Tail from dying. On the other hand it would mean revealing themselves to the world.

Due to the way Akatsuki operated the client never really knew the name of who they contacted. All they knew way that they had hired Akatsuki not what member had been dispatched, hell even when they went to pick up their rewards they used magic to transform into other people and wore straw hats with some magical manipulation to hide their faces in shadow. What could he say they might have come off as very paranoid but people actually were out to get them. Hell the four of them had even set it up so that they could receive and accept job requests without needing to meet with the clients, only time they needed to meet them was for payment. Though Naruto would admit that he was trying to find a way around that as well, he wasn't having much luck.

How they did this was a very complex array of runes and a magic Mystogan had pointed them towards when Kushina and he mentioned the problem to him. The magic in question was Archive, a magic that allowed one to store and transfer information by turning it into magical data. When someone placed in a request for the Akatsuki to do a job it had to go through the magic council. When the request was lodged it was converted by runes into this magical data and then transferred to the Akatsuki database using the Archive magic. The four could then pick and choose job's including those from the free board without needed to be out in public too much, helping them keep a low profile. Replies for acceptance of a job or declining one were sent the same way, it really was an amazingly efficient system and one that served them well.

But this job Makarov wanted them to take on; they would have to work with people from guilds. More importantly Makarov knew their real names and they had never told him to keep them quiet so the others would know if they used fakes. But if they just left this alone then there was a good chance that someone undeserving would die, Naruto scratched his head there was just so much they would need to plan for if they chose to help.

For one their real names would get out, no avoiding that. Still the cat might be out of the proverbial bag already on that one. The real problem it presented was their 'families', well Kushina's more than Naruto's, trying to force them to come back. Naruto was reasonably certain that his family both knew where he was and thought he was too much trouble to be worth getting back. Either that or they were using him as a human guinea pig; he was still trying to decide which one he found more insulting. Still no one ever made a clean getaway from those bastards; his hand reflexively touched the leaf symbol tattooed over his heart then shuddered.

Another problem was presented by Wendy, not that it was in any way, shape or form her fault. Their families could well kidnap her to get to them. If they got their hands on Wendy it wouldn't take long for the bastards to use their new found advantage to force Kushina or Naruto to submit to them. That would not end well for anyone, oh they would submit but the moment that the opportunity presented itself they would rescue Wendy and make sure she was safe, likely getting them both killed in the process.

Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair, how the hell was he supposed to react to this? The sensible part of him was saying that he should just tell Makarov that they couldn't take the job. But the other part of him, the one that still wanted to prove he was better than his so called family was telling him to take the job. Even if it was just to prove to himself that he was a better person then those bastards. The blond sighed, he was going to regret this at some point he could just tell. "I say we take the job Kushi." Naruto said sighing again; the red head looked at him quizzically.

"And why do you say that, Naruto?" Kushina asked; in a guarded tone.

Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He hadn't been ejected from the house via Kushina's fist yet, that was a good sign. "Because they need our help." Naruto said simply, before sighing again and continuing. "And I know for a fact that you don't want blood on your hands." The words _any more bl__ood anyway._ Went unsaid by the blond, neither he nor his red headed partner were any strangers to taking life. Kushina heard the unsaid words and flinched at the implication behind them.

"Besides it's not like we couldn't use the money anyway. We could always use a holiday home after all." Naruto said chuckling, that was code in a way. Kushina, Jellal and himself never discussed their pasts around Wendy. Saying holiday home was Naruto's way of telling Kushina that he thought they needed a backup house in case they were found and had to flee this one. Something, that unfortunately, had more than a small chance of happening.

"Fair enough." Kushina admitted before sighing and walking to a small lacrima in the corner and touching it, a small screen floated in the air. The lacrima was the physical form of the Archive magic, none of them had the time to learn it properly just yet, though Wendy had expressed an interest. Wendy looked up at him with stars in her eyes and a massive smile on her face.

"We're getting a holiday home?" The nine year old asked, positively glowing with happiness, Naruto couldn't hold down his laughter and the booming sound of his mirth resounded throughout the large home. Waking up the other residents of the home, well except one a rather lazy Exceed named Shikamaru who woke up cursed Naruto for disturbing him then went back to sleep. Naruto gave Wendy a quick pat on the head.

"Maybe, brat, maybe." He said still chuckling, before looking over at Kushina. The red head nodded, and Naruto gave one in return. It seemed she had sent Makarov the message that they would help.

Kushina's face brightened as she looked at the blond and bluette. "Now then who wants some breakfast and then after that you can tell me how those jobs went Naruto." The red head said brightly as she walked to the kitchen.

"Oh, oh, I know what I want." Came the perverse voice from the stairway, Naruto looked over already knowing what he would find. An Exceed with green and red coloured fur and a white mane wearing geta sandles leered down at Kushina lustfully. "I want a large serving of Kushi's breasts for my breakfast." Jiraiya stated drooling; Naruto sighed and mentally counted to three. Right on time a chain connected to magic circle generated by Kushina slammed into Jiraiya's face. Knocking the colourful Exceed out cold, Naruto didn't even bother to acknowledge it; it had just happened that many times he wasn't fazed by it any more.

The blond instead turned his attention to the next Exceed that came down the stairs. A white furred, stuck up princess like cat by the name of Carla (Note I check the name on Fairy Tail Wiki), Naruto sighed. It wasn't that he hated the female Exceed it was just he found her uptight personality difficult to get along with, add to that she was constantly trying to find out about Kushina and his own pasts it made for a stressful living arrangement at times. Though the red headed chain user and he mostly ignored it for Wendy's sake, Naruto nodded to the white cat. "Carla." He stated neutrally, the Exceed inclined her head slightly in return.

"Naruto." She replied just as neutrally, they didn't really get along but they were willing to put up with each other and to be honest they did work well together when they had to.

"Shikamaru out with Jellal?" Naruto asked, Carla shook her head.

"The bum found it to be too 'troublesome' to go; he's in his room sleeping." The white cat said walking into the kitchen, Naruto following behind. The blond took a deep breath in, mmm that smell, ramen. The blond would admit to having a ramen addiction, if a minor one, you simply did not live with Kushina without developing a ravenous hunger for the delectable noodles and broth.

The kitchen was a rather spacious affair, a large room with a very open feeling to it. Naruto turned his attention to the last member of the household. A black Exceed with sparkling dark eyes, Kushina's partner and one could argue her best friend Mikoto. Naruto gave a quick wave to the black Exceed and smiled a smile that Mikoto returned before turning back to her pancake batter while Kushina went back to cooking the ramen. Normally someone would have had their eyes bulging out of their heads at the fact a cat was cooking, but it was a fairly normal occurrence around the Akatsuki home. "Morning Mikoto anything interesting happen while I was out?" Naruto asked stretching, before he sat down at the kitchen table Wendy on his left while Kushina helped make breakfast. Anywhere else Naruto would have at least attempted to help in the kitchen but the last time he had tried that here it was not pretty. Both Kushina and Mikoto had threatened him with a brutal maiming if he butted in on their kitchen time, Naruto agreed not to do it again, he wanted to live dammit.

"Nothing much Naruto." Mikoto assured the blond before smirking at Kushina and Wendy in turn. "Just these two whining about how they missed their Naruto, you should have seen Kushina moping about. 'I want my Naruto back.' She kept telling me the whole time you were gone." Kushina's face lit up in a blush and Naruto roared with laughter, but Mikoto wasn't done yet. "And Wendy wasn't much better. 'When's Naruto getting back, I want to play with Naruto." Mikoto said grinning while a blush equal to Kushina's spread over Wendy's face. Naruto chuckled, it was good to be home.

**XXX**

Makarov sighed, he had just gotten confirmation back the four children would come and help Fairy Tail. The old guild master still wondered why they had turned down his invitation to join Fairy Tail, but respected their privacy when Naruto took him aside and asked him not to look too far into it. Still they really were an amazing group of youngsters, each of them were at least A class mages with the top two of them being low to mid S class when the situation was right. It was a relief for the old guild master to have them as help for the next job.

An exited Natsu ran up to him, the young pink haired mage looked like he was overjoyed about something. "So who's helping, where are they, when do they get here, why are they coming?" The pink haired boy rattled out in short order to the old guild master who laughed at the young man's enthusiasm.

"One at a time Natsu." The old man said chucking, before turning his attention to the young man's questions. "The people helping are friends of mine that live out near Clover."

"So there old people then?" Natsu asked, his face showing confusion at why they needed old men and women to help them. Right before his expression turned to pain as Erza cuffed him over the back of the head.

"Natsu don't interrupt master when he's talking." The red headed re-equip mage said the pink haired dragon slayer. Sounding slightly annoyed at the interruption of Makarov's explanation, Erza was quite interested in their 'help' after all. Even if the proclaimed _T__itania;_ was not entirely convinced that they would need it.

Makarov ignored the by play and continued his explanation. "There are four of them you may have heard of them already. They formed a small organisation with only four members that does some jobs for the magic council on occasion the Akatsuki." Erza nodded at this, more than a few people had heard of the organisation Akatsuki. The members were unknown, be it their names, age's or even their faces. The only thing that reports about the rather secretive organisation agreed on was that each member wore a black cloak covered with red clouds.

Erza chose to speak up. "You know them master?"

Makarov nodded, before a small smile graced his old face. "Indeed I do, I met them in Clover a few years ago after the regular meeting. Very privet people but also extremely kind, they never go out of their way to be noticed but never turn down someone who needs help."

"Are they strong?" Natsu asked, excited at the thought of being able to fight with, and maybe against, a strong opponent.

The old guild master gave a small laugh. "They don't have official ranks." The old master admitted still smiling. "But each of them is an A rank mage at the very least. The top two are probably S ranks; the magic council at least has never had a problem in assigning them tough work when it came up. Just as Akatsuki has never failed to complete a job that they started, they are actually quite famous amongst the guild masters for that." The old man admitted, before giving a pointed look at Natsu then continuing. "At least they have never had giant amounts of property damage traced back to them." Though Makarov did have his suspicions and Naruto never did like talking about that monster hunt job he took a few years back. A town awfully close to where he should have been working did lose several buildings and a windmill, but no one had ever actually been able to prove it was him, that being said the blond was always quick to change the subject if it came up.

"But I'm getting off topic, as for when they will get here according to the message I got back, they should arrive today or tomorrow." The diminutive guild master yawned.

"Is there any reason why they chose to form a small organisation rather than join a guild, master?" Erza questioned, she didn't doubt Makarov's choice. No the red head felt quite assured that the people coming were indeed both strong and competent. However forming an organisation instead of joining a guild was suspicious. The only thing that would have kept Makarov from asking them to join Fairy Tail would have been if they had some kind of criminal tendency's and yet the way the master spoke of them made the members of this Akatsuki didn't seem like that.

The old guild master sighed, that was a question he had been asking himself for a long time. Even if he had agreed not to pursue an answer it was still something he wondered about. Kushina and Naruto, those two carried more pain in their eyes than any he had seen in such a long time it almost made his heart break simply seeing it. Makarov was of the firm opinion that it was the elder generation's job to guide and help the younger, to turn them into respectable but far more importantly good people. From the look in those two's eyes they had not been quite so fortunate, those two, Makarov was quite sure, had been betrayed by those they loved and trusted beyond anyone else. That act had left a still un-healing scar on the two's hearts, and that almost broke the old guild masters heart every time he looked at them. Makarov saw each and every member of Fairy Tail as his own children, but he also viewed the members of Akatsuki as his children and the old man would be the first to admit that it hurt to see them like that.

"I don't know why they chose to do that Erza." Makarov admitted to the red head, he had his guesses and he was reasonably sure they were right but he had no proof. "But they are good people and you can trust them so you do not need to worry about that." Erza nodded mollified by the answer for now.

"Hey old man, what kind of magic do they use?" Gray asked almost lounging back on his seat for maximum laziness. The remainder of the guild was also quite thankful that he was fully clothed, they had seen 'little Gray' as it were more than enough for one life time, and then some.

Makarov thought about it for a second, he knew the four had never shown him everything they could do. Hell Naruto was a walking encyclopaedia on magical theory and application, and the old man had seen Kushina use at least three different kinds of magic. Makarov rubbed his chin while thinking about how to best answer that question. "All I can really say is that they use Amaterasu Formulas regularly, other than that I have seen all four of them use a variety of magic's. I couldn't tell you what their main magic's were but you could count all of them as jacks of all trades. There isn't much that they can't take care of." Makarov finished smiling, before turning his attention to Natsu and Happy. "Happy, they do have a few cats like you as well."

The blue Exceed's face lit up in a massive smile. "Really? Do you think they like fish?" The exceptionally happy cat asked stars in his eyes, Makarov smiled at the blue Exceed's antics.

"I'm sure they do." The guild master assured the excitable Exceed. "Get along with them well, okay."

Happy just gave Makarov a giant grin befitting his name sake. "Aye sir!" He yelled, grin still adorning his face.

The door to the guild opened. "Are we finally here?" Asked an annoyed voice, a nervous chuckle was heard in return.

"Now, now, Kushi, I'm sure this is the right building." The nervous voice assured the annoyed one, four people stood there each dressed in a black cloak adorned with red clouds.

"It had better be! If I don't get some ramen soon I am going to castrate someone." The annoyed looking red head shouted at her blond companion, to which the man just sighed. Right before noticing that they were being starred at by the entirety of the Fairy Tail guild. Naruto rubbed the back of his head in a nervous fashion.

"Ummm, were not late are we?" The blond asked sounding a little self-conscious, the old guild master took one look at the four mages and four Exceed; right before he burst out laughing. Naruto visibly brightened seeing the diminutive guild master and gave a quiet sigh of relief, any longer and Kushina may well have killed him, or worse, if she didn't get her ramen. "Yo, Makarov I take it we're on time right?" Naruto asked chuckling; he felt the sense of death from Kushina increase and looked over at his long-time partner. To the day he died Naruto would swear that in that moment he saw the spectre of the shinigami over Kushina's shoulder smiling at him, the blond quickly reorganised his priorities. "Kushina why don't you go get some ramen. I can handle all of the boring stuff with Makarov while you do that." Naruto ventured, trying to avoid what would most likely be a most gruesome death, or at the very least a brutal maiming.

The red head was instantly sunshine and smiles. "Okay, thanks for that Naru." Kushina declared and sauntered over to the bar, Wendy in tow. Naruto sighed, he hated that nick name, before throwing a glance back at Jellal, who shrugged.

"Someone has to make sure you don't screw up." The masked mage offered, Naruto shrugged and walked towards Makarov. He noticed Jiraiya leering at some red head with a decent rack with a white haired girl next to her, sporting an equally impressive bust Naruto noted.

"Jiraiya normally I wouldn't bother telling you this." Naruto started, he secretly enjoyed watching the Exceed being beaten to a pulp. "But if you do something right now then you're going to ruin Kushi's ramen time, and then we're both going to die." Jiraiya cocked his head to the side and thought for a second before going pale and agreeing with the blond, he really didn't want to die just yet.

The diminutive guild master smiled at the two Akatsuki members. "How have you been Naruto, Mystogan?" The old man questioned legitimately interested in the young men's wellbeing.

Naruto rolled his shoulder and smiled. "Ah you know us old man; we can't complain life's been pretty good." Mystogan nodded in agreement with his blond friend.

"Now then why don't we get down to business?" The masked blue haired teen said pulling up a chair smiling beneath his mask, or at least Makarov thought he smiled, Jallel's eyes crinkled like he was smiling anyway.

**XXX**

The 'plan', and Naruto used the term loosely, was simple. The base of their prey, as Naruto liked to call them, was a short three hour train trip away, outside of the village of Balasm. Four teams of four would be dispatched, consisting of Fairy Tail's best and Makarov himself in case things really went to hell. After their arrival the teams would split up and try to avoid notice. Spreading themselves out around Balasm Village and mingling with the population. To put things simply trying to look as much like tourists as possible as to hopefully not attract too much attention. For this reason all four members of the Akatsuki had ditched their traditional cloaks.

After breaking into groups they would spend the day relaxing until nine pm at which time Makarov would tell the groups where to gather through the use of Archive and Telepathy magic's. Telling the seven teams where to gather and what their targets were. The teams were quite simple and were mostly based around the accomplishment of a certain job.

Team one consisted of, Natsu Dragneel, Grey Fullbuster, Elfman Strauss and Mirajane Strauss. They would mostly be operating as the initial attack wave, getting their opponents attention before the other teams took them out. You know the kind of job that really didn't require much thinking on their part.

Team two was an ambush team, meant to support team one by striking the Dark Unicorn guild members where they were weakest. The team of four was made up of, team shadow gear. Consisting of Levi McGarden, Jet and Droy, with Loke as the final member for numbers and to add a more balance skill set to the group.

Team three was to hit the guild building itself meaning it was a team that could specialise in property damage. Mystogan, Kushina, Erza Scarlet and Naruto himself made up the third team. Though Naruto was a little put out that he wouldn't be able to do damage; to the actual members of Dark Unicorn. The blond was mollified when he was assured by Makarov that once the building had been taken down he was more than happy for Naruto to join the fight.

The fourth and final team was the support group. Wendy Marvell, Cana Alberona, Macao Conbolt and Makarov himself made up the final team. For which Naruto was more than happy for, with the old man there he could tell that Wendy was in good hands. The group of Exceed that had tagged along for the ride would also be hanging back with team four. Something Naruto was exceedingly glad for, the last thing he needed was Jiraiya making perverted comments in the middle of battle, sure it was funny the first few times but it got annoying after awhile.

**XXX**

"Ohh look at that! Naruto! Mystogan! We have enough to buy that right!" Kushina exclaimed looking at the set of three swords, Naruto and Mystogan sighed in tandem. Their wallets were going to take a hit before this day was over, they could already tell. Erza looked at the three of them a small smile playing on her face.

"Yes Kushina we have enough to buy those." Naruto admitted; feeling a little defeated as he said so. The red head's eyes lit up with joy as she rushed over to 'negotiate' the price with the blacksmith. Well it was less actual negotiation and more Kushina threatening the man until he gave her the price she wanted, there were very few people who would dare to turn down a fired up Kushina. After around five minutes of hard 'bargaining' Kushina cheered and turned back to her blond companion.

"Okay Naruto he's agreed to 69 000 Jewls for the three, pay the nice man please." Kushina said smiling, Naruto turned to face Mystogan, only to find the mask wearing mage had run off.

The blond looked at the place his blue haired companion had stood, his mind slowly processing what had just happened. "MYSTOGAN YOU FUCKING TRAITOR!" The blonds scream ripped through the lively tourist town, several streets over a blue haired mage stopped running as he heard the scream of despair and anger before stepping into a small café.

The normally silent man ordered the lunch special and sat back. While he was sorry about having to ditch his friend the blue haired mage really didn't want his wallet to take too much of a beating, something sure to happen on one of Kushina's shopping trips. "Sorry Naruto." He mumbled, before turning his attention to the meal served to him by a rather attractive waitress and all regret was instantly thrown out of his mind.

Naruto cursed under his breath while handing over the money to the obviously displeased blacksmith, though the man did give him a look of sympathy when Kushina declared the day had only just begun. The blond returned it with a stoic smile and a wave before leaving the store, and a blacksmith that felt happy about not losing any more money after such a hard bargain had been reached with the red head, he shivered, god help the man that pissed that woman off.

The three walked down the main street of the large village, Naruto planning swift and terrible vengeance on Jellal. Erza had a somewhat interested look on her face when she saw all three of the blades Kushina (read Naruto) had brought disappear in a flash of light. "You're a re-equip mage?" Erza questioned as the three of them continued to walk around aimlessly.

Kushina looked over at the Fairy Tail mage and smiled. "Not really" she admitted "I can use the magic and I can do so quite proficiently. But I am closer to a sword magic user then a re-equip mage, though I have more than a few skills in other areas as well." Kushina finished grinning; Erza looked deep in thought for a moment.

"So you use a similar fighting style to me then?" She questioned seemingly deep in thought, Kushina smiled.

"Similar yes, but only in that I ex-quip various weapons to fight with. After that our styles differ." Kushina told the S ranked mage and Erza looked intrigued and gestured for her fellow red head to continue. Naruto just hung back watching the exchange with a smile, it was nice to see people making new friends after all. "You see if I understand your style correctly, you equip various magic armours. Then use said armours to create different affects in conjunction with telekinesis and elemental attacks based on the kind of armour you're using at the time, however considering that it takes time to re-equip from one armour to another. I am guessing that when you change that there is probably a time delay of around half a second where you're open vulnerable to attack, am I right so far?" Kushina asked, to which Erza nodded.

"More or less" Erza replied, before a small smile graced her face, right before it was replaced with a frown. "But I have to ask where you came by that information. While it is true that some of what you just said is common knowledge other parts of it seemed a little too specific to be known from just observation." Naruto chose now to speak up; it would be faster if he answered any way.

"That would be my doing" the blond admitted looking at the red head. Erza turned to regard him with a thoughtful glance. "When I heard we would be working with Fairy Tail I compiled a list of who we were most likely to work with. Then I found your skills and any battle reports and video's I could as well as you're magic styles. From there I deduced what most likely were the strengths and weaknesses of each style and how we could best complement them." Naruto finished looking at Erza with and easy smile on his face.

Erza frowned "Are you telling me that you could understand all of that just by looking over all reports and seeing some battle footage?" The re-equip mage asked sounding a little light headed, Naruto nodded. Erza looked at him for a few seconds, that was ridiculous to be able to understand so much about a combat style he had never seen before was almost unheard of, but the proof was in front of her.

Naruto gave her another easy smile. "I know it seems a little farfetched but I am almost a walking encyclopaedia on magic. Your style while indeed unique to you shares similarities with several other styles, I just took what seemed logical when I thought about your strengths and weaknesses." Naruto finished still smiling, while Erza's jaw made connection with the ground, holy shit.

"Okay that makes sense I guess." The red head stated in an out of it voice before turning back to Kushina. "You were saying?" Erza inquired, gesturing for her fellow red head to continue talking.

Kushina just gave both of them a bright smile, she was glad she didn't have to describe all the boring details. "At any rate my magic revolves around using my sword in conjunction with elemental and non-elemental magic's to create similar effects to your armour. For example one of my more used moves is called Shinku Tengoku. It comes from a mixture of a sword and magic style from the east, the name quite simply means empty heaven. The attack allows me to cut something from a distance with great precision, something I'm sure you could do with your armour, see similar but not the same."

Erza nodded thoughtfully before turning back to the blond of the group. "And what kind of magic do you use?" She asked, Naruto yawned and thought about it for a second before answering.

"A few different types, out of all of the Akatsuki I know the most forms of magic. Though if your asking me what kind I use most often then it would be the Amaterasu Formulas. I have got a more than good grasp of them, be they the barrier type or the destructive type. Other than that I tend to rely on hand to hand combat, though I do have more than a few other kinds of magic under my belt. But I'm not going to tell you those a mage has got to have some secrets after all." The blond stated looking at Erza with a small smile, the red head nodded in agreement.

"Now why don't we go get acquainted a little better." Kushina said brightly before she started drooling. "Over lunch of course, Naruto's treat." The red head declared, stars in her eyes.

"That's fine" the blond replied, getting an incredulous look from Kushina. Naruto never volunteered to treat people, he knew the kind of hit his wallet would take if he said that and Kushina wanted ramen, and Kushina always wanted ramen. "But it's Erza's choice where we eat." Kushina pouted, and Erza gave him a small smile.

"Thank you, I know a place that makes great cheese cakes." The red head stated stars in her eyes as a small cloud of gloom settled over Kushina. "It also sells ramen" Erza stated brightly as Kushina perked up, Naruto shivered, there went his savings, thank god this job paid well.

The three sat down at a small out door restaurant, Naruto silently cursing Mystogan for ditching them. Now he had to pay for the meal, that bastard was being pranked like a mother-fucker when this was over. "So then Erza tell us about yourself." Kushina chirped while looking at the different flavours of ramen on the menu and drooling.

"What do you mean?"

Naruto sighed, Kushina really should give a demonstration so that people would know off the bat what she wanted. "She means something like this" the blond said sighing. "My name is Naruto, I like Akatsuki, Ramen and finding new ways to use Amaterasu Formulas. My dislikes are perverts, rapists, dark guilds, Uzu and the Namikaze family. I don't really have any hobbies and my dream is to be free." The blond finished smiling, Erza looked at him strangely.

"The Namikaze family? Aren't they that financial group?" Erza asked looking at him oddly, why would he dislike people like that.

Naruto gave a hollow chuckle, it sent shivers down Erza's spine. Naruto's laugh was full of rage and frozen pain, "They are far more than that, of that you can be sure." Naruto said cryptically before giving another hollow laugh. "Just be aware if you ever have any dealings with them to be on guard, with those bastards nothing is as it seems."

Erza opened her mouth to ask more when her hand was grabbed by Kushina who squeezed it and shook her head. The swordswoman relaxed and thought better of asking the question that was on the tip of her tongue. Naruto nodded to Kushina and the red head took a breath.

"My name is Kushina I like Akatsuki, Ramen, swords magic and cooking. My dislikes are perverts, Jiraiya, Uzu, the Namikaze family and Orochimaru. My dream is to be free and as for my hobby I guess it would be pulling pranks." The red head finished smiling at Erza, before drooling as a steaming bowl of ramen was placed before her. Erza and Naruto gave a small chuckle at the red heads reaction.

"Well then I guess it's my turn then." Erza said her face scrunched up in a thoughtful expression, one Naruto found quite cute. "My name is Erza Scarlet, my likes are Fairy Tail, my friends, strawberry cheese cake, picnics and swords. My dislikes are dark guilds, slavery, and those who break the rules." Erza finished before smiling at the waitress with stars in her eyes as her cakes arrived, Naruto nodded at her remark about the rules.

"You're right about the disliking people who break the rules." The blond said sagely before fixing her with a piercing blue eyed stare. "But you would do well to remember one thing Erza. 'Those who break the rules are trash. But those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash.' keep that in mind when people break the rules." The blond finished a small smile gracing his face, the red head looked at him for a second.

"Who told you that?" Erza asked, it was a rather inspired thing to say after all. Naruto gave a sad smile when she asked, it was not a pleasant memory. Then again most of the memories he had from his early life weren't, but remembering this one was especially painful.

"I was told that by the only man I will ever respect from a dark guild, Obito Uchiha." Naruto said smiling at the memory. "Now then lets eat." The blond declared digging into his own ramen after slapping Kushina's hand away from it, drawing a pout from the red head. Who proptly smiled again when Naruto sighed and gave her the bowl before ordering another six, he would have to get one of them, right?

**XXX**

Naruto stood on the cliff face over looking the guild house of Dark Unicorn, it wasn't a large affair. Simply a tavern that could fit a medium sized guild out in a forest in the middle of nowhere, he sighed couldn't bad guys be a bit more original in there location choosing, really? He was dressed in his traditional Akatsuki cloak, as were Kushina and Mystogan and though they couldn't see it so was Wendy.

The four man demolition team stood over looking the enemy guild house, Mystogan giving Naruto a scared look every few minutes. The blue haired mage knew he was in for hell later, still at least his wallet was safe, or so he hoped. He would not put it past Naruto to hit him financially in revenge for what Mystogan made him endure alone today. The four of them looked grim all were prepared for battle. Erza already in her heavens wheel armour, Kushina with a pair of katana's on her hips, Mystogan sporting a variety of staves on his back and a sword on his hip. While Naruto had the most physically imposing weapon of the four on his back, a large broad sword as tall as he was a open screaming demonic skull in the middle of it's guard and a rib cage like formation before the blade. (Yes it is Rebellion from Devil May Cry, number 4 specifically)

"So we start the attack after shadow gear and Loke ambush the defenders right?" Mystogan asked, wanted to have a full explanation and clarification on their orders.

Naruto nodded. "More or less, once team two ambushes and begins to support team one we make our move. Our main objective is the destruction of Dark Unicorns guild house, after that we are to join the battle and attack from behind. You know sandwich them between us and the first two teams, that's the reason that Erza is with us and not salamander, we are going to have no support so we needed the extra fire power." The blond finished, it was agreed that Naruto would be the leader of their team, Erza could have done it but declined. She felt that the members of Akatsuki would be more at home leading their own, she was right. Kushina was shot down as she was too impulsive and Mystogan didn't want the trouble so the blond got the job by default.

"So how are we going to take down the building." Kushina asked all business, a very different kind of person from the fun loving, impulsive red head Erza had got to know over the day.

Naruto held up a large stack of paper tags and began to hand them out to the members of team three, Erza gave him an uncertain look. "These are explosive tags" the blond explained. "They are keyed to my magic signature, stick them on the main supports of the building and anywhere else you want, I send my magic to them when we're clear and boom, one large fire ball." Erza smiled that wasn't a bad plan.

"I'm guessing that you charged them with magic already so all they need is a pulse to go off." Erza questioned, looking at the blond, Naruto nodded.

"Yes, the amount I will need to set them off is minimal at best. Even after causing the explosion I will be able to fight at full strength, no need to worry." The blond assured his armour wearing companion who nodded. The four went quiet simply over looking the soon to be destroyed guild. A small explosion started over by the tree line, "It's starting" Naruto noted. Getting grim nods from his companions. The number of explosions increased drawing the attention of the guards outside the guild house.

The four ran inside and returned with over forty guild members. "You think they will be able to handle all that?" Naruto asked turning his attention to Erza, the red head nodded.

"They should be fine Natsu, Grey, Elfman and Mira are all A rank mages and Mira is like me close to S class. Dark Unicorn according to the reports only has four A rank mages, other than that there are a few B and C ranks scattered throughout the guild, but they are no real threat." Erza assured the three Akatsuki members. "With the additional support that shadow gear and Loke will provide they shouldn't have any problems."

"How many members are there any way?" Kushina asked.

"Grand total of sixty or there about." Mystogan assured the red head, Naruto looked down at the guild as another few men ran towards the explosions. A collum of flame rose into the air and Naruto looked back at the other three.

"Show time" was all the blond said before jumping off the cliff, the other three following close behind.

The blond landed in a crouch before the tavern before throwing a few explosive tags on wall and running towards the back door. Naruto didn't slow kicking the door open and continuing his reckless run. By the count he made earlier of the people leaving, there should be around ten to twenty mages left in the building. He saw a mousy brown haired man walk into the room to find out what the noise was when he broke open the door, Naruto didn't hesitate. Rebellion came off his back and he slashed downwards in one smooth motion, cutting the man open left shoulder to right hip before smashing the flat side of the broad sword into his head knocking him out.

He looked back, the other three entered behind him grim looks on their faces. "Alright here's the plan, I'm the distraction while you guys get this place ready to blow." The three nodded and ran off, Naruto smiled to himself before walking out into the bar. He saw seven mages looking at him, Naruto didn't give them time to act and jumped the bar smashing his foot into ones face. Rebellion held firmly in his right hand, a re-equip mage charged him from the left, Naruto spun Rebellion leading. The broad sword smashing into the smaller sword of his opponent and sent him skidding away.

Naruto jumped away as fire consumed the place he was just standing, he pulled back Rebellion glowed red. The blond charged at the flame mage faster than should have been possible with such a large and heavy weapon. **"Air Space: Shield!" **A mage yelled, the twisting wall of wind formed in front of the fire mage, Naruto took less than half a second to analyse it. The wind protected the target by using typhoon class air currents in a controlled manner to redirect any strikes away from the target or even stop them dead. Naruto manipulated the magic energy in Rebellion, forcing it to the blades point, making it sharper, while forcing more magic to his feet making him faster.

The extra speed and increased sharpness tore through the wall of wind like a hot knife through butter and Rebellion pinned the unfortunate mage to the wall by his shoulder. Naruto didn't even blink when he wrenched the blade out, leaving a giant gash in the man's left shoulder. Naruto jumped away as another air type magic attack hit where he was just standing. His left hand blurred **"Amaterasu formula 37" **the blond intoned. As magic circles entrapped four mages before exploding leaving four charred men lying on the ground. Naruto turned facing the last two mages, the air mage and the sword mage, he pulled back sheathing Rebellion. "One chance, surrender." He demanded, the two ignored him the sword mage charging while the other prepared a long range attack, Naruto sighed and held one hand out towards the two. A blue magic circle fazed into existence in front of the out stretched hand, the blond looked at the charging mage with a board expression. **"Push"** a shock wave of power roared from the circle decimating the area the blond had aimed at. Naruto took a moment to observe the aftermath of his attack, the ground in front of him had been torn apart, the walls shattered and the mages were nowhere to be seen. The wall of the guild had been destroyed and he could see the fight of the Fairy Tail guild members in the distance.

Kushina ran into the room and saw the decimated structures around the blond. Not that it was anything unusual for her, when they were children Kushina had quite often seen the aftermath of Naruto's gravity magic. "You know it's going to be hard to keep a low profile if you keep throwing that power around." The red head said dryly, Naruto shrugged.

"Maybe, but I just couldn't be bothered with them any more." The blond said still looking at the fight in the distance, Kushina sighed.

"Well I've finished my part." Just got to wait for the others to finish up now." Naruto nodded, before sighing.

"Well at least it's almost over right?" He said, before sighing again.

Kushina nodded a big smile of her face. "Yep easiest 500 000 we've ever made." Naruto couldn't help but smile at her, before his smile turned to a look of horror at the same time Kushina's did. Naruto saw a sword mage over Kushina's shoulder about to impale her, his hand came up magic circle fazing into existence. **"PUSH" **the desperate scream was ripped from Naruto's lips at the same time a chain sailed past his head from Kushina.

This time the shock wave was far worse than the previous one. The building was no longer able to withstand the hyper compressed gravity and was ripped apart by it. Naruto looked at the destruction his spell caused, half the tavern that used to house the Dark Unicorn guild was gone, not torn apart, just gone. In it's place was a piece of earth that looked like it had been smashed apart by a giant, large boulders and chunks of earth upturned and thrown away by the incredible amount of gravitational force from Naruto. He looked behind him Kushina had a look of worry on her face checking him over to see if he was okay, another mage smashed into the ground by her, if the chain around his waist was anything to go by.

"That was a close one" Naruto said looking at Kushina in worry.

A snarl appeared on the red heads face and she walked over to the blond before smashing him over the head. "IDIOT! Do you have any idea how close to death you just were! DO YOU! THINK BEFORE YOU WORRY ME LIKE THIS YOU INSENSITIVE JERK!" If this was anyone else they would quickly find their body flying through the air via gravity airlines, but this was Kushina. That and she wasn't really angry at him just worried for him, it was a little hard to be angry at a person for that. Naruto made a few placating gestures at the easily angered red head.

Mystogan walked casually back into the room and saw the missing half of the guild before throwing a flat look at Naruto. "Someone threatened Kushina didn't they" it wasn't really a question, Naruto nodded. The blue haired mage loosened his sword in it's scabbard. "Are they still alive?" He asked dangerously, Naruto just pointed at the destroyed earth, Mystogan stopped loosening his sword. "That's a no then."

Erza ran back into the room swords at the ready, seeing the destroyed half of the guild she jumped down next to the Akatsuki members. "What happened?" The red head asked all business, Naruto shrugged.

"Someone almost killed Kushina and I over reacted a little." He admitted, it wasn't a complete lie. Erza just stared at him in amazement for a few seconds.

"You did this?" She asked pointing at the churned earth and ripped apart guild hall, Naruto laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, maybe I over reacted more than a little." He admitted still giving a nervous chuckle.

Erza just shook her head in amazement, she really did want to ask how he did that but now was not the time. "We should probably support the others now." The three Akatsuki members nodded, and the four ran towards the battle in the distance. Naruto smiling as he sent out a pulse of magic and building behind him began to explode, there really wasn't much like an exploding building that could put him in a good mood.

Naruto smiled seeing his opponents back turned to him, the blond mage felt almost giddy as he stopped running and began making very deliberate movements with his hands. **"Amaterasu Formula 100" **Two giant blue magic seals appeared under the bulk of the members of Dark Unicorn, another three appearing on either side of them to cut off their escape routes. The blond smiled wider, oh he hadn't got to do this in so long "explode" he finished in a cheerful voice. The blast knocked over some of the Fairy Tail members, and the remainder of the Dark Unicorn members.

**XXX**

On the cliff face above the battle a man smiled at this attack, as he looked down at Naruto. Pride and contempt in equal measure in his eyes. "You've come along quite nicely but lets see how you handle this." He made a quick gesture with his hands, and the ground around the three teams cracked open and the dead began to emerge, bloated rotting corpses with the hunger for human flesh apparent in them. "Show me Naruto, show me your worthy to be called my son." Minato Namikaze stated watching the battle below.

**XXX**

The three teams were breathing hard magic power almost used up. "What the hell are these things!" Levi screamed as she threw another wave of solid script magic at the approaching dead.

Kushina jumped, sword piercing another's head, before her chains crushed the heads of four more spraying brain matter over her. "No idea, but anything but the head and they will just refuse to stay down."

Naruto swung Rebellion, severing heads left and right, they couldn't go on like this, they wouldn't last much longer. Droy was already out of magic and it was just a matter of time before the rest of them joined him, the blond jumped back to the centre of their circle formation and touched his ear assessing the Archive magic link between him and Makarov. "Old man can you hear me?" The blond asked in a completely calm tone, he heard a grunt.

"I can Naruto, how much longer can you hold out I should be done with these dammed corpses on my end soon."

The blond sighed good Makarov was still dealing with the corpses on his end, then he could use his technique without fear of harming the kindly old guild master. "Don't bother coming, I'm about to end the problem on our end." Naruto stated, he got back silence for a few seconds.

"What do you mean end the problem on your end?"

Naruto took a deep breath. "I have a spell that should let us finish off all the corpses on our end, don't worry old man I know you're thinking of using Fairy Law, but that won't be necessary." Naruto cut the connection he needed to focus, he extended his hands out to his sides as far away from his body as possible. Above the group a black line formed creating a circle slightly larger than the formation of the three teams. A small ball like form began running around it slowly speeding up, another line appeared a few feet below the first joining another circle to the growing attack. The black circles continued growing until they completely surrounded the twelve mages, Naruto at their centre. The others bar the two Akatsuki members looked at the circles surrounding them with trepidation, Natsu reached out to touch the black substance.

"NO!" Kushina yelled grabbing the dragon slayers hand and forcing it away from the black lines. "This is very important, DO NOT TOUCH THOSE LINES." Kushina told them seriously before looking at Naruto who was starting to pant with exertion as the spheres on the lines increased their speed again. "How long are you going to be out?" Kushina asked, concerned for her oldest friend. Naruto looked up and gave her a tired smile, his eyes slowly switching from blue to royal purple, sweat dripping off him as he forced the speed of the spheres to increase again. Forcing the gravity around them to compress more, to become more compact, to the point where it was nearing self collapse and ran the risk of falling in on itself and becoming a gravity void.

"About a week." The blond replied as he forced the spheres to speed up again, they were now simply a black blur racing around the circles. Naruto gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, here it came. His eyes snapped open no longer their normal blue but his iris was now a striking purple. The wind seemed to cease as the world seemed to stop, the blond took a single deep breath and uttered the two words that heralded the end of the conflict. **"SHINRA TENSEI" **

The effect was as immediate as it was terrifying, the hyper compressed gravity roared away from the twelve mages destroying everything in it's path. Trees were uprooted and thrown away, the ground was cracked and torn before being blown away, the corpses that threatened the mages were turned to mush as the wall of force hit them. It was like a god had decided to unleash it's wrath against Naruto's foes, gravity it was the one constant in peoples lives. An unbreakable set of laws that it forced the world to obey, right now that force that held the world together threw it's full rage and fury behind Naruto's attack, decimating the land and turning what was once a lush forest into a barren wasteland. Just as suddenly as it started the attack ended and the twelve found themselves standing at the epicentre of the devastation, even the cliffs around them had been reduced to rubble and then even the rubble itself had been destroyed.

Kushina ran to Naruto and held him upright as the blond slipped into unconsciousness. "W-W-What is this?" Levi asked, her throat tight with apprehension. This kind of power, it was inhuman.

Kushina shook her head. "I'll tell you later for now we have to get him to a hospital, Mystogan, lets go." The two Akatsuki members nodded to each other before dashing back towards Balasm, the Fairy Tail guild members close behind, Naruto slung over Kushina's shoulder, as she refused for anyone else to carry the blond.

**XXX**

Minato looked over the destruction, that power it was...intoxicating. But it still wasn't enough. He needed Naruto to have more power and more and then even more. The sage of six paths the creator of magic, Zeref the black mage, the human that came the closest to the power of that god. Then Naruto, he wanted to see if the blond could posses even a fraction of the power of that god, the elder blond turned and snapped his fingers. A white haired man landing in front of him, if Naruto wasn't strong enough for him to accomplish Minato's dream then Minato would simply force the boy to be stronger. "Kakashi tell Uzu where to find Uzumaki Kushina." He ordered, the white haired man nodded.

"Of course Lord Minato, shall I inform them of the weapons power?" Kakashi inquired of his leader, Minato thought about it for a second before shaking his head.

"No it would be a good chance to force our weapon to be stronger to save her. I want him to have a challenge, not for it to be impossible." Kakashi nodded and ran into the tree's, making a bee line for the guild Uzu and their patron family the Uzumaki.

Minato took one last look over the destruction his 'son' had wrought and smiled Sara the brats 'mother' would be pleased her favourite was doing so well. The blond gave a brief laugh before he disappeared in a yellow flash.

**Akatsuki- Chapter One End**


End file.
